


1

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>st0rybrooker asked: sabriel first kiss pretty please? *u*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

Dean has been back for a week, and all he’s done is sleep. Sam can’t really begrudge him, no matter how much he wants to take Dean and the Impala and drive around, listen to music, go to crappy diners and get back to normal, to their routine. Dean is tired. From the little Dean has told him, Sam can only guess that Purgatory was constant paranoia,  kill or be killed. From the things Dean described, Purgatory was like the Vietnam War, with he and Castiel the only US soldiers left, having to watch each other’s backs and make sure the other one doesn’t get killed, because then they would really be on their own. Sam doubted there was much time for a good night’s sleep, so he let Dean catch up. They’d have time for each other when Dean was feeling better.

So while Dean slept, Sam brought out his research, the one he’d started a year ago when Dean had disappeared. Sam hadn’t known for sure that Dean had been in Purgatory, but it had crossed his mind and he had tacked it on as one of many possibilities. Now that Sam was sure, he could do a more profound research; maybe find a way to get Cas out. Maybe someone else too…

There was a knock on the door and Sam’s head perked up. He thought back, trying to remember if he had made any plans with Amelia for today, but nothing came to mind. Maybe she was just popping by for a visit. Sam had no idea how he was going to explain Dean to her. As far as she knew, his brother was dead.

A million excuses running through his mind, each stupider than the last, Sam braced himself and opened the door, a bright smile forced onto his face so as not to worry her.

But it wasn’t Amelia there.

Sam’s smile slipped, jaw slackening, heart doing a little two-step in reaction to that oh so familiar cheeky grin beaming up at him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabriel said, golden eyes sparkling.

 

“Y-You…” Sam gaped, lips dry and tongue feeling swollen. “You…you’re  _alive…_ ”

“Sure am!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Feels great, by the way. Of course, you already know that. You and Dean were coming back to life before it was cool. So you gonna be a good host and invite me inside for some drinks?”

Sam was still gaping, looking like a particularly stupid fish, not really having heard anything that Gabriel had just said. “B-But… _how?_ ”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Were you this surprised when Dean came back? Or are you so used to it by now that it’s like him coming back from vacation?” He sighed extravagantly, as if it was exhausting having to explain this. “Dean and I bumped into each other in Purgatory and I sort of stalked him for a bit. When I found out he had discovered a way to get out of Purgatory, I sort of grabbed onto his coattails and pulled myself out as well. Then vanished before he realized I was with him.” Gabriel shrugged, as if it weren’t even that big of a deal.

Sam ran a hand over his face, trying to make sense of everything. This just added a whole bunch of secondary questions to the main ‘Why is Cas still in Purgatory?’ one, but Sam decided to focus on something else.

“Okay,” he said, swallowing, still reeling a bit, “then what are you doing  _here_?”

Suddenly, Gabriel looked uncomfortable, shifting on his feet a bit. “I never thought I’d die,” he admitted. “I always took existence for granted, thought I’d be immortal till the end of days…I never realized that there would be things I’d regret doing or  _not_  doing while I was alive.”

Sam frowned, confused. “Gabriel, what are you talking abou-?”

His words were cut off because Gabriel’s hands were fisted in the collar of his jacket, tugging him down, and lips were being pressed against his own, a hint of tongue sliding against the bottom one.

Before Sam could gather enough coherency to respond to the kiss or pull away, Gabriel was pulling away from him, a Cheshire grin on his face.

“All that time in Purgatory,” he said, voice a little breathy now, “all I could think was, ‘If I get out of here, the first thing I am going to do is plant one on Sam Winchester’. There. I’ve done everything I ever regretted not doing.” He let go of Sam’s jacket, still smiling like the cat that got the cream and clapped his hands. “So, are we gonna find a way to get my little bro out or what?”


End file.
